Violet Dusk of Bali
by ratio764
Summary: Continuation of "I'm here". Character's death and happy ending..  um doesn't sound compatible?. Please review? Critics is highly appreciated!


Is this a happy ending?

Duh, I think I'm really suck at depicting a happy ending.

Let's just say it's a reborn.

This time it's a song from Saras Dewi "Lembayung Bali"

It's quite alike with Dee's "aku ada".. the setting of the song I mean.

And it's also a sad song.

**Sorry for my bad english and please review! **

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>As I gaze at the violet dusk in the sky of Bali<strong>

**Thus I realize**

**How precious the memories of you for me**

**When my soul is boundless**

**Free to dreaming of turning back the time**

**..  
><strong>

**If still,**

**Can I reach you**

**The one that fill the emptiness of my mind**

**..  
><strong>

**And if..**

**I were to apologize**

**For one time that denied**

**And when I left you**

**Oh my dearest..**

**..  
><strong>

**Friends that drifting along together **

**with the time..Bloom and grow**

**Still I remember the sound of our laughter**

**Come back my old friend**

**Cheer this the deep silence**

**..  
><strong>

**If still..**

**I can embrace you all..**

**Figures that streamed my chalice of life**

**And if, we can cry together**

**Strong against the storm**

**Your passion that is**

**Oh my dawn..**

**..  
><strong>

**If still,**

**Can I touch the light..**

**The smile that light up my desire**

**And if.. I can stop the sands of time**

**Never awaken from this illusion**

**Of miracles and wish**

**Oh..dream..**

**..**

**If only there's a way..**

**For me again to be able **

**Gazing at the glory of your sun**

**.  
><strong>

**The violet dusk of Bali..**

...

There was a time, when I felt happiness the most.

There was a time, when i believed all my wishes would come true.

There was a time, long ago, long long ago...

There was a time, when love is found.. but lost..

I cannot reach you..

My fingers outstreched, but can't it touch you..

Outside, there's nothing to be found

Where are you?

In passing faces I search for you

In many eyes I sought for you.

And before I realize

My eyes already withered and rotten

While you still nowhere to be seen.

For so long it has passed.

Trees sprouted and grow.

Lives begin and end

They start to step and go to rot.

What thing remain unchanged?

Come back to me.

Tell me how to earn eternity.

...

It's funny how some things remain static while others spun mercilessly by the wheel of time. It's the excact scene as in his memory. The only thing he can remember clearly amongst the murky and scattered remisence inside his head.

Those passing waves, childishly tugging each other is the same. Those sky, with thin veil of orange hue is the same. And beyond him the night has waiting.

He stepped on the sands lightly without any difficulties as other people have. Those feet might already memorized, how to float in the vein of the beach as the sea played them in their flow of breath.

He throw his gaze to the spectrum in the sky which changed to a combination of violet, gray and blue. Just for a flash because the sun have been unfriendly to him since these recent years. The sun whose light once wrapped him in comfort now glaring arrogantly as if it scorned him.

but today he isn't in the mood to modesty, so he glared back at the sun. Let it burn, let it ache, let it all washed into a blinding white. Let me stay and let me go, give me a past dream and giving my live I won't mind, is what he think.

Inside his mouth there's a bitter taste of metal, so he spit it to the sand, dyed it red.

There was a time, when he decided to forget, so the pain won't bother too fierce. There were many times, when he closed his memories inot a brief warmth and drowning embrace. Yet, as he open his eyes the world moves and drift those figures. Don't forget, they say. Something that forgotten means it's death, while he wants to believe that those figures will be immortal. So come back at reality, he let those pain swarming inside and gulp his swearing to nobody.

He walking down the edge of the beach as he wrapped himself in gentle memories. A voiceless laughter he heard, a taste of long dried tears he drink. He streched his hands, trying to embrace his figure, the one his tears and smile mixed with, the one whose shadow not exist anymore .

_Give me a miracle, let me reach you one more time._

"hey.."

His vision blurred, the sun suddenly turns gentle. Inside the remains of blinding lights he still able to see his wrinkled hands.

"let's come back at that time.., once more.."

_once more, forever, always... I will always be with you._

He smiled. He had given the thing that he wanted. He's laughing at the sun, which now looked at him with both know who's the victor, they both know even an illusion can shatter their arrogance. He laugh as he gave up on all his wrath, sorrow and love. He rise his head as he still laughing, wave his hand to the darkening sky.

..

..

Then silence..

Those eyes still challenging the sun, but there's nothing inside it.

In that beach, there's nobody.

Not even the scent of plumeria.

...

...

The pairs of footprints are two.

Their fingers are entwined

They walked down the vein of the beach as their laughter competing with the song of the waves.

Their steps are light, sometimes it looked like they're flying.

The sinking sun is hiding behind the scattered clouds, only her strands of light peeking shyly.

One of them suddenly stop his step, looking at the clouded sky with a puzzled look.

_What are you looking for?_

_The glorious sun of the violet sky?_

He glanced back at the other as he smiling. He lean forward as his palm reach the other's face. For a moment their breath become one as their lips locked into each other.

In that brief moment that goes on forever, they know that they no longer need to dreaming.

_I need nothing because now I own everything._

_Give me eternity...for this moment._


End file.
